My Hearts Desire
by Loving The Lobster
Summary: It's about a young 14 year old girl who has had history with Jacob Black and she is afraid that he will hurt her again as she is going back to Forks for Bella's wedding. Jacob imprints on the girl that is terrified of him, will he change her mind?


**My Hearts Desire**

"Alex! Guess what?" I heard echoing through the hallway. It was my Mothers voice, soft but loud, asking a question that I had no interest in answering and yet I did "What is it Mom?" revealing the annoyance in my voice.

"Just come down stairs and you'll see!" She shouted louder than expected. I pushed myself up from the comfortable position I was in whilst reading '_Artemis Fowl'_ into 'straight mode'. I glided down the stairs to the living room where my mother sat relaxed holding a piece of card with golden lining. "Want to tell me what it is now because I was at the best part you know!"

She looked at me which said '_do I look like I care?_' "Just look at this." She said passing me the card. It said:

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

AND

EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN

TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES

REQUEST THE HONOUR OF YOUR PRESENCE

AT THE CELEBRATION OF THEIR MARRIGE

SATURDAY, THE THRITEENTH OF AUGUST

TWO THOUSAND AND ELEVEN

FIVE O' CLOCK

420 WOODCROFT AVE

FORKS, WA

The invitation suddenly slipped out of my fingers, I didn't realise my fingers were sweating. I was confused, it had only been 2 years since the incident and she was 16 years old so that means she should be 18 right at this very moment….SHES GETTING MARRIED AT 18! I said it aloud without thinking and my mom jumped from its volume but not from what I'd said. "Well, let's go book the tickets then." Mom said calmly. My eyebrows creased to become one and my fists clenched into fists.

"You know what happened! I don't want to go back there!" You could see the rage in my face and hear it too. She sighed and hugged me hoping I would feel better and it worked, I gave up the tense body action and relaxed into the arms of my mother. She stroked my hair and said "It's okay. Don't worry, you won't see him again."

I pulled away "Are you sure? Because what if I accidently bump into him while walking towards the wedding or something-"

"Trust me! You will never see Jacob again. Okay?" She smiled.

I smiled in return "Okay." We hugged and then I made my way up the stairs towards my room when my mother shouted "Oh and buy some new dresses! I want purple!"

"Okay!" I replied heading straight for my laptop. Logging on I went straight for House Of Frasers and looked at the purple coloured dresses first, narrowing the options down I called my mom to have a look. She chose the most expensive (as expected) and then added it to the basket in her correct size. I then moved on to my dress which was definitely going to be hard because I don't usually wear dresses because I'm a nerd and I have glasses so it adds extra attention from those who are popular and let me just say, it's not good attention.

I'd found a few dresses and they were all dark blue, for some reason my gut just told this colour would be perfect. There was this one dress that made my stomach flutter with desire, it was dark blue (obviously!) with thin sleeves that were black lace, it was hugging the models torso and beneath the models bosom was a silk black strap which would have to be tied at the back. The bottom half of the dress was silk and it was lined with black lace. I added it to my basket then checked out and waited for them to deliver it tomorrow. We had 2 days till the wedding so the flight would probably be tomorrow as well since it takes a day to get from London to America. I just hoped the dresses would come before we had to leave for the flight. It was 22.00 on my alarm clock so I knew that if I fell asleep now I might have a chance of waking up in time for the signing of the delivery, they accept your signature if your below 18 years old and since I was really tall for my age they wouldn't suspect me being 4 years younger than the recommended age. As I plopped my head on my anime covered pillow I thought about how I would react if I did ever see Jacob again, would I slap him for treating me the way he did when I was only 12 years old or would I forgive him without a second thought. Hopefully I wouldn't have to worry and then I fell into a deep sleep without a worry in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for the length, this is my first story. Please give as much feedback as you can. I assure you there will be more chapters and you will definitely find out what happened between Alex and Jacob. I hope you enjoy it!<strong>


End file.
